maid of the year
by Naus
Summary: Sakura is prince Uchiha Sasuke s personal maid and madly falls in love with him but however he doesn't show so many feelings back and to make things worse Sasuke s other maid has a thing for Sasuke as well and the war between the maids has just started


Starting_ on a new story and i just finished a good fan fiction story it is called Fangirling by Laura-Chan by the way, i recommend it very much so i got some inspiration from that story. Thank you Laura-Chan, i admire your great master piece of a story. But anyway back to the story._

_**Summary;**__ Haruno Sakura, a poor girl who lives with her mom in a little house, they are very poor and work super hard get money. But Sakura is willing to do anything as long as her mother has a good life and grabs the chance when it comes. But it is a risky chance. Sakura don't know if she is strong enough to leave her mom all alone, but does it. She becomes prince Sasuke Uchiha`s maid. He has a lot of maid from before though. But being a made for a smoking hot prince isn't easy, especially when every maid he has thinks the same. _

_**Disclaimer; I don't own anything. Kishimoto is the owner of Naruto and everything within it. love his good master work og art.**_

* * *

Chapter one of Maid of the year

* * *

"Do you have to leave, Daddy?" a little Haruno Sakura by the age of six was trying to convince her own father from leaving, "I, am sorry Sakura but this is the only way we can get by if i work around the world, i will send you letters and money one time a week" Sakura`s father said and kissed her on the top of her head. Her mom was trying not to cry but it was hard when your husband was going to leave to make money. "Bye, Sakura and take care" her father said and got into the little airplane that was waiting for him. Sakura was crying and waved by she didn't knew that being poor was so depressing. `When i become older, i will do anything for my mom so she don't need to be poor`Sakura thought and turned around.

* * *

_**12 years later**_

"I am home" a grown up Haruno Sakura said, she was such a beautiful woman, who had her mothers beauty and her fathers attitude. With light pink hair and green emerald eyes she was just like her mother. But her mother was not doing so well, she was sick and needed medicines before the end was near. But what could they do, the money her father sent her every month wasn't that much. It was just enough to by food and pay the house rent. Sakura had just been on her fifth job to day., it was babysitting two twins, that was easy enough but Sakura was tired of being poor. She didn't like it , the stares she got from people when she walked in Konoha`s streets because of the clothes she wore, and the fact that she didn't go on school made everyone scared. But Sakura had always been a gifted girl, she was born with a smart mind. She didn't need to go on school, she could simply do math and geometry and the other subjects on the school. "S-S-akura..." her mother said with a low voice but stopped and breathed a little, before continuing "M-Medicines...money...me...die..." her mother said and tok long pauses between every word. Sakura couldn't believe her own mother, she understood perfectly what she meant and was scared by that thought. "No may, are you going to die, i will find the money we need" Sakura said and hugged her mother. Her mother smiled `She is just like her father`she thought.

Sakura was walking with long steps to find a job to do. If she didn't hurry this could mean the end of her mother and she couldn't even think of that. She was depressed and tears was falling down. people was just looking at her with weird looks, but they didn't say anything. She just kept walking until she bummed into a blonde boy. "can't you watch where you are going?!" Sakura yelled at the poor boy, she hadn't control. She alway became grumpy and a bitch when she was depressed and sad. "s-s-or" the boy was cut of when Sakura bowed with respect, " Im so sorry, i don't know what came over me" she said and bowed one more time. "It´s ok. I am Naruto who are you?" he asked, Sakura looked up at the boy, he was perhaps at the same age like her, but looking at the way he dressed he was rich, "Sakura" Sakura said and smiled a little, even though it cracked up at the ending. "you look a little sad, is something wrong?" Naruto asked with a little smile. "Yeah" Sakura said and told him everything. It was weird but even though she was a stranger to him and he was a stranger to her, it felt like they where friends and a friend she could trust. "I know someone who can help you" he said and dragged with Sakura into a white car, Sakura who was dumbfounded just blinked. She had never seen something so fancy in her whole life. "There is going to be a contest and the winner will get a big money prize and gets to be the personal maid of prince Uchiha Sasuke" Naruto explained, Sakura was dreaming to be honest. She was going to be in the contest no doubt. They drove for a while, when they reached a big house, a villa no a mansion. It was big and a gigantic gate around the whole house. Naruto helped Sakura out of the car since she couldn't move. he opened the gate and a lot of people asked questions but he just shocked his head and made his way through to the door. He opened it and dragged Sakura with him. "Do you live here?" she asked and looked at her clothes, she felt a little outside when she was just wearing a simple dress and some shoes. On the hair she had a red headband she got from her best friend, Ino. "Yes, i live here with some of my friends" he said and smiled. they made their way through and came to the garden. And Sakura`s eyes became heart shaped and her heart skipped over a beat. Was this love by first sign?


End file.
